Faye Kim
Faye KimChapter 56 (김양, Gim-yang; "Kim-yang") was a another employee at Kyun's convenience store workplace. She is also a serial killer. History It is shown that when Faye was younger, she had a boyfriend who broke up with her, and she claimed it was because she was 'ugly'. He did not respond, so she ran away. A few days later, while stalking him, she saw him in a nearby cafe with a pretty woman. As he left the table, Faye heard the girl say to her friend how she had been set up with someone disgusting and 'how dare' her friend do this to her. Faye was shown to be extremely psychologically unstable after hearing that comment to the point where she stalked the girl and killed her by bashing her face in multiple times. It is here where she developed a complex about her face and she started murdering young, pretty women. Appearance Faye is a younger middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes, as well as glasses. She is rather plain looking overall and doesn't stand out much. But this is probably a way to make her less suspicious whenever she goes on a killing spree. Personality Faye is first seen to be rather polite in the manhwa, but what others do not know is that Faye is actually incredibly jealous of youthful and more beautiful looking women. Because of this she often kidnapped certain women and tied them up so she could brutally beat them to death with a hammer until they were mutilated and "No longer beautiful" according to her. Plot Chapter 25 Faye was first introduced in the series when Kyun's store manager tells Faye to train Kyun well, Faye obliges and tells the latter she promises to do so, which give the other assurance as he leaves the store. However this makes another side of Faye come out as she calls her boss an old pervert, which catches Kyun off-guard, but she assure the latter that it was nothing, and reminds Kyun to get back to training. However, Kyun gets a text from Jin and it makes her cease. Faye seems to tease Kyun by asking if it was her boyfriend, along with asking the reason on why she's blushing. She later reminds Kyun that it was better not to be distracted, and tells the other to get back to training. Chapter(Presumed after 45): There is a small scene shown in which Faye is shown with a hammer, and it is known then that she is a murderer. Faye talks to Dongsoo, who manages to manipulate her into thinking that Faye must kill Kyun. Faye was seen to already be highly jealous of Kyun, and because of this, she cut the circuit breaker during a dark and stormy night and abducted Kyun while she was in the back trying to fix the breaker. Jin panicked, and attempted to look for her, and ran outside. Faye, who was waiting with a hammer, took a swing at JIn(he ducked), but she did not miss the second time and managed to hit and knock him out. He is tied and gagged and put in the same place where Kyun is also tied and gagged. When Jin wakes up, he realizes that Faye is indeed the serial killer of the two cases he had no knowledge about. Faye threatens him by telling him that she will "give him an eyeful" before he dies and begins stripping Kyun. However, Jin does not look. Faye is annoyed and asks him why, but he cannot talk because of the gag, so she removes it, all the while threatening she will murder him if he screams. Jin confesses(falsely) that he is "sick" of seeing Kyun's body, because he has seen it many times already. Faye asks him if they have "done it", and Jin agrees that they had sexual intercourse(also falsely). Faye falls for this and mutters about how kids are such rats these days. JIn continues by telling Faye he would much rather see her body, because he feels that she has "much more to offer", and flatters her by saying how pretty she is. Faye is caught off guard and leaves the room to go shower and change. All the while, JIn, who has a piece of glass, quickly cut off his bonds and continued to pretend to be tied up. Once Faye came back, she is not caught off guard anymore and states that she will kill him. However, Jin attacks her, and after a short fight in which he is about to kill her, Kyun awakes and tells him, through a conversation purely through emotions, that he should not kill her. JIn consents by slamming the weapon he has(a hammer) next to Faye's head and scaring her so much she passes out. Jin and Kyun then proceed to call the police, and she is held in custody, where she remains. Abilities 'Strength: '''She is not physically weak, as she was able to abduct Kyun from the store and drag her and Jin into a nearby warehouse. Quotes *(To Dongsoo Seon) "''Then just try and stop me. I'm going to kill her."Chapter 50 References Category:Characters Category:Females